Combat Actions
Attacks The amount of defense depleted is \frac{a \sqrt{w_A / w_B}}{2}, where a is the amount of offense you have (the red attack bar), w_A is the weight of your attack, and w_B is the weight of your opponent's maneuver. After attacking, you will return to using the move you were using before attacking. "Knock his teeth out!" ' Hotkey: K Required Equipment: None Conditions: Costs 6 Initiative Weight: Unarmed Combat Damage: 2x Strength Base Speed: 7.50 seconds Required Skill: Brawling '''Chop ' Hotkey: C Required Equipment: Axe. Conditions: Costs 4 Initiative Weight: Melee Combat Damage: Base Damage of Axe * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Base Speed: 19.00 seconds Required Skill: Militia Training '''Cleave Hotkey: L Required Equipment: Axe Conditions: 8 points of initiative and three levels of combat advantage Weight: 1.5 * Melee Combat Damage: Base Damage of Axe * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Base Speed: 26.00 seconds Required Skill: Militia Training Punch Hotkey: P Required Equipment: None. Conditions: None Weight: Unarmed Combat Damage: 0.75 * 50 * sqrt(Strength / 10) Base Speed: 7.50 seconds Required Skill: Unarmed Combat Sting Hotkey: S Required Equipment: Sword. Conditions: Costs 2 Initiative Required Equipment: Sword. Weight: Melee Combat Damage: Base Damage of Sword * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Base Speed: 12.50 seconds Required Skill: Swordsmanship Strangle Hotkey: G Required Equipment: Empty hands. Conditions: Battle intensity less than four. Weight: 0.8 * Unarmed Combat Damage: 1.5 * Strength Base Speed: 15.00 seconds Required Skill: Brawling Valorous Strike Hotkey: V Required Equipment: Sword or Axe. Conditions: 6 points of Initiative. Weight: 1.75 * Melee Combat Damage: Base Damage of Sword * sqrt( sqrt(q * str) / 10) Note: This attack will reset the Combat Advantage to 0, regardless as to if it hits or not Base Speed: 25.00 seconds Required Skill: Swordsmanship Maneuvers Maneuvers are patterns for responding to an attack. Your selected manuver determines how effective the attacks are on you, and have an effect every time the enemy uses a move. Most maneuvers use a variable Delta for their effects and weight. This variable is based on the difference between your Unarmed Combat skill and your opponent's Unarmed Combat skill. delta = sqrt(Your UA/Their UA) The weight of a maneuver is how much defensive weight you have when attacked while using that maneuver. Bloodlust Hotkey: B Weight: 0.5 * Unarmed Combat Effect: +10% attack * Delta Required Skill: Warrior Spirit Combat Meditation Hotkey: M Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -0.2 Combat Advantage. Gives you a temporary status effect that reduces the cooldown of your moves by 25% * Delta. Required Skill: Fire & Ice Death or Glory Hotkey: G Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -10% defense, +Delta Initiative. Required Skill: Valor Dodge Hotkey: D Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: None. Required Skill: Unarmed Combat Oak Stance Hotkey: O Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -10% attack, +5% * Delta Defense. This maneuver will stop giving you defense if have no more attack. Required Skill: Tales by the Hearth Shield Hotkey: S Required Equipment: Shield. Weight: 1.25 * Melee Combat Effect: None Required Skill: Militia Training Moves Moves are actions in combat that have some effect on the battle, generally raising or lowering your attack or defense. Once a move has been performed on an opponent, you will continue using that move as long as the conditions are met. Call down the Thunder Hotkey: T Cooldown: 5 seconds Effect: +1 Initiative Notes: Can be done at a great distance Base Speed: 12.00 seconds Required skill: Leadership Charge! Hotkey: H Cooldown: 2 seconds Effect: +3% attack, -8% defense, +1 Initiative Base Speed: 5.00 seconds Required skill: Brawling Dash! Hotkey: A Cooldown: 5 seconds Effect: +6% defense, +1 Initiative Base Speed: 12.00 seconds Required skill: Valor Feign Flight Hotkey: F Cooldown: 5 seconds Conditions: Defense less than 10% Effect: +2 Initiative Base Speed: Required skill: Tricks & Ruses Flex Hotkey: X Cooldown: 1.5 seconds Conditions: 6 Initiative Effect: +20% Attack Base Speed: 4.50 seconds Required skill: Warrior Spirit Float Like a Butterfly Hotkey: B Cooldown: 6 seconds Effect: +7.5% Defense, +0.3 Battle Advantage, Enemy receives +1 Initiative Base Speed: 11.00 seconds Required skill: Warrior Spirit Jump! Hotkey: J Cooldown: 1.5 seconds Effect: +12% Attack Base Speed: 4.50 seconds Required skill: Unarmed Combat Push the Advantage Hotkey: U Cooldown: 4 seconds Conditions: 3 or more levels of Combat Advantage Effect: +1 Initiative, -5% Stamina Base Speed: 10.00 seconds Required skill: Soldier Training Seize the Day! Hotkey: Z Cooldown: 2 seconds Conditions: 5 or higher Battle Intensity, 75% or higher attack Effect: -5% defense, +0.3 Battle Advantage, Enemy loses 5% attack Base Speed: 3.00 seconds Required skill: Valor Slide! Hotkey: D Cooldown: 3 seconds Effect: -15% attack, +15% defense Base Speed: 8.00 seconds Required skill: Unarmed Combat Throw Sand Hotkey: R Cooldown: 6 seconds Conditions: 1 point of Initative Effect: -40% attack, Enemy loses 2 points of Initiative Base Speed: 17.00 seconds Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Special Moves Special Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Battle Cry Hotkey: Y Conditions: 10 Battle intensity, requires 14 Initiative to use but only costs 7 Effect: +100% attack, +2 Combat Advantage, Reduces defense by 50% Base Speed: 2.25 seconds Required skill: Tales by the Hearth Note: The description saying it reduces enemy defense by 50% is currently false. Consume the Flames Hotkey: N Conditions: None Effect: Reduces battle intensity to zero. For each point of battle intensity consume, you lose SHP in amount equal to 1% of your max HP, and regain 1% of your stamina. Base Speed: Required skill: Fire and Ice Evil Eye Hotkey: V Conditions: Costs 2 Initiative Effect: Reduces enemy's attack by 100% and decreases Battle Intensity by 2 Base Speed: 24.00 seconds Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Fan the Flames Hotkey: F Conditions: None Effect: Increases battle intensity by five points, but costs 20% stamina. Base Speed: Required skill: Fire and Ice Invocation of Skuld Hotkey: K Conditions: Requires 10 Initiative, costs 3 Effect: +20% attack, +1 Combat Advantage Base Speed: Required skill: 8.00 secondsTales by the Hearth No Pain, No Gain Hotkey: A Conditions: None Effect: At a cost of 50% of your currently remaining SHP you gain 50% attack and your opponent loses 25% defense Base Speed: 15.00 seconds Required skill: Soldier Training Opportunity Knocks Hotkey: O Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Decreases Enemy's Defense by 30% Base Speed: 9.00 seconds Required skill: Soldier Training Sidestep Hotkey: I Conditions: Costs 4 Initiative Effect: +1 Combat Advantage Base Speed: 10.00 seconds Required skill: Brawling Stern Order Hotkey: S Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Gives one point of balance to each of your party members who have 5 IPs against your target. The amount of balance is modified based on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party Leader. Base Speed: Required skill: Leadership Notes: Can be done at a great distance Sting Like a Bee Hotkey: E Conditions: Costs 6 Initiative Effect: -8% defense. Gives you 10% offense for each point of intensity, and then resets the intensity to 0. Base Speed: 5.00 seconds Required skill: Warrior Spirit To Arms! Hotkey: T Conditions: Costs 3 Initiative Effect: Gives IP to each member of your party, against your own target. The amount of IP depends on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party leader. Base Speed: Required skill: Leadership Other Combat Actions Quell the Beast Hotkey: Q Conditions: Combat Advantage 3 or greater, 0 Combat Intensity, Costs 2 Initiative. Only usable against domesticatable animals. Required Equipment: Rope Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: When successful, the target animal will become attached to the rope and will follow as long as you hold the rope, and will also gain tameness. When the animal is attached to the rope, this attack cannot be used unless the animal attacked you, which it will do periodically. When the animal reaches 100 tameness points, it will become domesticated. Base Speed: Required Skill: Animal Husbandry Shoot Hotkey: H Conditions: None. Required Equipment: Bow and Arrow, or Sling and Stones Note: Firing with a bow will deplete your attack meter, but the chance of success only depends on the accuracy meter. Required Skill: Hunting Summary : Notes It has been found that many of the cooldowns listed with the actions are incorrect. A partial list has been provided on the Haven & Hearth forums by one of the community members in this thread: http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=23357&start=10 (Thanks to Oddity from the HnH forums for providing the partial list.) Help correcting and/or confirming the times on these would be most helpful. (Please delete these notes after all entries are updated.) Also, if anyone has the exact formula for the effect of combat intensity and/or Agility on the cooldowns, it would be greatly appreciated. Category:Combat